


end to a rough day

by psyelle (ryvrr)



Series: down on their luck [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Original Character, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/psyelle
Summary: Oikawa comes home from his part time jobs to a pleasant surprise.





	end to a rough day

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the roleplay that [fizzjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzjam) and i are doing. this is an AU of our AU for haikyuu!! i own michiko, and i love her, so haters who wanna bash OCs can keep walkin'. i'm posting this cause it's some good smut and i figured maybe there are others out there who wanna read.
> 
> all you gotta know is this: this au is where everything that could go wrong, did. everyone is down on their luck and barely surviving. oikawa lost his scholarship when he permantlly fucked up his knee, his parents lost their jobs, and so he had to get an apartment with his partner iwaizumi and work part time jobs. this verse is real shitty to omegas, and iwaizumi can't keep a job down because of his designation. _it's not mentioned in this piece, but if it squicks you, michiko is a camgirl._ just fyi. 
> 
> next up to be posted: the dominant kuma post i wrote for fizzjam with ushijima and suga. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oikawa has wanted to go home since he first walked into his morning shift at the cafe today. Of course, his life is no longer easy and idyllic, like it had been in his school days, so he grit his teeth and forced his way through it. He did the same at his second shift at the sporting goods store: smiled at each customer and made pleasant, idle conversation as they pondered their choices of athletic shoes. The whole time, however, in the back of his head, he chanted over how he  _wanted to go home_. He did not want to be here.

His knee ached fiercely. He had a creeping suspicion that his painkillers might be getting less effective, probably because he took too many of them every single day. He was growing a tolerance for them. He feared the day that they no longer worked how they needed to, because that meant he had to try and find another solution, another alternative that wouldn’t eat away at what little wiggle room in their budget they had. 

Was he ever like the spoiled rich kids that wandered into the store, the ones who sneered at his suggestions for sports clothes or shoes? Was he like the mothers who trailed along behind them and raised doubtful brows at whatever Oikawa had to say? It was lucky he still had his looks, or else he was sure there would be more outright rude customers. He still had his charm and his warm smile, the way his eyes crinkled whenever he sweetly answered their questions. He still had _something_ to help him through each shift. It was what made him extra tips at the cafe. 

When he gets home, he just wants to lay down on the couch and melodramatically whine to Iwaizumi about his day. Iwaizumi, being Iwaizumi, would probably knock him against the head and grumble about how dumb Oikawa was, but it was always said with an air of warmth underneath it. The fondness of his omega always made his heart flutter, no matter how many days passed that reminded him they were together and at least they had each other. It was even nicer whenever he came home to Michi being there as well. 

Today was one of those days. As soon as he opened the door and took off his coat, he noticed that she had already hung her own up and her shoes were neatly placed next to Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa beamed. He might be tired and felt scraped empty, but he always had more to give when it came to his omegas. “I’m home,” he called in a tired, yet happy voice. He was about to see his two most favorite people, so of course he was feeling a little better at the prospect. He toed off his own shoes and took a little too long nudging them next to Michi’s, admiring the way it looked to see all three of their belongings in a neat, even row. 

He locked the door and stepped further into the apartment, and then he… _froze_. There was a cloying scent in the air, of arousal and desire, and it tickled at Oikawa’s nose. He tilted his face up and sniffed a little, let the smell linger in his senses as warmth pooled low in his stomach. He could identify who’s it was, too, because it was sweeter than Iwa’s was, a cloying, vanilla smell that airly breezed about the apartment. Iwaizumi’s was always deeper, muskier. 

Oikawa’s feet took him down the hallway. He ignored his knee as it screamed at him. He had better things to be thinking about anyway. He stopped in the doorway of his bedroom with Iwaizumi and was frozen in place, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. His lips tilted downward in a pout without much thought. “You started without me?” he asked and his tongue poked out, dragged over his suddenly chapped lips. 

Iwaizumi looked over toward the door and smirked, eyes dark and deep. “I told her she couldn’t cum until you got home and knotted her,” he rasped. Michi made a little choking sob at the words and Oikawa could see she was trying to roll into the thrusts Iwaizumi was giving her, but Hajime had his hands clasping her hips, pinning her effectively to the bed and refusing to let her seek pleasure without his permission. Oikawa’s throat was too dry to speak. He swallowed several times, but the problem did not alleviate. “I might have promised that she could sit on her alpha’s knot once he got home.” 

“I… I see,” Oikawa mumbled. It was the only thing he could see. He was a little dizzy. Arousal had flooded him so quickly it was like a sudden contact high. Michi’s scent was so _addictive_. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, allowed the smell to stay in his lungs a beat too long as if he could pick apart each element of it and cherish it deeper. Oikawa opened his eyes slowly and his smile sliced across his face, filthy and just a little _cruel_. If Michi thought he was going to go easy on her, she had another thing coming. He felt like drawing it out too. “I wouldn’t want to make you a liar, Iwa.” 

Iwaizumi coughed out a laugh. His eyes danced with private glee. He sharply snapped his hips forward and slammed himself in Michi’s body, and they both took a moment to enjoy the noise of desperation she made at the contact. “Please,” she begged. Oikawa watched as her fingers scrabbled across the sheets, as she tried to move but was held down. She moved her face restlessly and turned, so that her eyes could meet Oikawa’s for the first time. They were blown apart, wide and turned on, as they met. Oikawa licked his lips again. He felt like he might come apart at the seams any moment now, and he hadn’t even taken off his clothes, he hadn’t even _touched_ either of them yet. “Tooru,” she pleaded, “please, please, I want to cum--” 

Iwaizumi cut her off with another thrust, this one slow but deep, hard. It made a noise burble out of her that was raw and desperate. Her fingers clenched in the sheets again, and if they weren’t careful she was going to tear it. Oikawa kind of wanted her to rip them apart. He wanted to watch her fly over the edge and be helpless against the pleasure. More than that, _he_ wanted to be the one to push her to that point. 

Oikawa reached up and started to unbutton his stuffy, uncomfortable shirt. He didn’t take his eyes off either of his omegas. Iwaizumi dragged his eyes back over to the door and smirked as he watched Oikawa undress. “Better hurry up,” Iwaizumi said. “I’m going to cum,” and his voice was strained, almost to the breaking point. How had Oikawa not noticed the way his lashes fluttered prettily over his eyes? How his throat bobbed with each desperate gasp for breath? He knew those tells. He knew Iwaizumi better than his own body, most days. Iwaizumi’s body never betrayed him, after all. 

The taller man scrabbled at his pants and chucked them and his underwear off in one go. His socks were next. He violently tossed everything aside and kicked it too, for good measure, before he rushed to clamber onto the bed. His hands reached for Iwaizumi first. “You’re so good,” he cooed into his ear, proud and pleased all at once. “You held her on the edge for so long, you kept yourself from cumming until your alpha got home,” and Iwaizumi was the one, this time, to make a tiny, choked off noise of desperation. He was so close. Now that Oikawa was right up against him, folding his arms around behind him and pulling him back against his chest, but still letting him plow into Michi, Oikawa could feel the way he trembled. “What a good omega. You’re both so perfect for me. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

His knee throbbed again to remind him he couldn’t stay like this, on his knees behind his lovers, and that he needed to lay down, but again he ignored it. He _wanted this_ , with a need that almost bordered on frantic. “Tooru,” Michi cooed. He looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder to see her glancing behind her, as Iwaizumi took her from behind, and their eyes met. “Tooru, Tooru,” and she was just chanting his name now, her voice cracking with each harsh thrust Iwaizumi pushed into her body. She shuddered and Iwaizumi mimicked the motion. The dark haired male growled and slammed in, one last time, before he came. He trembled in Oikawa’s hold and his skin was on _fire_ , so hot Oikawa was worried Iwaizumi might burn up before the aftershocks had even begun. 

Iwaizumi slumped a little in Oikawa’s hold. Oikawa praised him softly in his ear, helped to ease him over to Michi’s other side. Iwaizumi gasped and quacked, his body wracked with pleasure still. Michi made a noise of surprise as Oikawa reached down and grasped her, flipped her over so she was on her back now and staring up at him. He wanted to see her face. He wanted to watch as he took her apart. They should probably swap positions and he should let her ride him, but then she would be calling more of the shots. He wanted to be the one to do this. He wanted to be the one who told her just how she was allowed to come apart. 

He doesn’t even have to prepare her. She’s slick with Iwaizumi’s cum and her own slick. He sinks into her with no resistance, and he moans gutturally as he bottoms out. She’s so _wet_. Oikawa shudders as he thinks about what she’ll be like after, once he’s cum in her too. He thinks about how his orgasm and Iwaizumi’s will mix inside of her and drip out, slowly, from between her legs. Wonders if he can convince Iwaizumi to go down on her after, like he likes to do after Oikawa’s shot off and Iwaizumi says he wants to _clean Michi up_. God, it’s the hottest thing Oikawa has ever seen. 

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve them, but he’ll do whatever he can to keep them. He’ll do anything. 

He starts moving right away. He’s only just shown up, and he already feels like he’s on a thin line between cumming too soon and not soon enough. His entire body shakes with each thrust he slams into her. Michi reaches up and her eyes are half lidded, hazy. She sinks her fingers into his hair and hangs on, her mouth open so that each shuddery sigh spills from her without interference. He stares down at her as he fucks her, as he takes what he wants and gives her something in return. She arches up into him and her breasts are red and sore, nipples peaked. Iwaizumi must have sucked on them for _ages_ before he finally fucked her. Oikawa wishes he had been here to watch. He loves to watch them. Iwaizumi is a mean bastard when he wants to tease you. He can go for hours without shooting off until he wants to, he knows just how to toy with you to make sure you can’t cum until he tells you that you’re allowed. 

His knot is growing. He can feel it each time he thrusts back into Michiko. It’s starting to swell and catch at her cunt each time he sinks back into her. She’s sobbing and pleading again, eyes dazed and frenzied. He wants to give it to her. “I want it,” she tells him, hiccuping and clenching her fingers tight in his hair. “Give it to me, please, please, alpha, I want it, knot me, _knot me_ ,” and she’s so beautiful, spread out like this for him and Iwaizumi, begging for their permission to cum, for Oikawa to shove his knot as far into her as it will go and tie them together. 

“Not yet,” he gasps. His knee is pure agony, but he ignores it, digs both of them into the sheets and fucks her harder. He rolls his hips with a force that shoves Michi up the bed a little more each time, makes her take it and _like it_. Her legs wrap around his waist and one hand drops to his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin to tether them more firmly together. “Not yet, not until--” He looks to the side and finds Iwaizumi watching them, his eyes darting back and forth between Oikawa’s face and then Michi’s. “Iwa,” he pleads. Iwaizumi slithers closer across the sheets, reaches a hand down and flicks against Michi’s clit. 

Michi’s walls spasm around Oikawa’s cock. He makes a noise as if he’s dying. He might be. He could be dying right now, or already dead and in heaven. This would be his afterlife. An existence where all he has and all he thinks about is fucking his omegas until none of them can think because they are just a bundle of nerves and pleasure. If it was truly heaven, though, he knows Michi would have Kenma here too, and since he’s _not_ , that means-- 

“Knot her,” Iwaizumi commands. His voice is firm and his eyes are fever bright as they stare into Oikawa’s. Oikawa whines. His knot throbs with each beat of his heart and thrust into Michi’s welcoming warmth. “Did you hear me, Tooru?” God, why does he only call him that when Oikawa is crying or in the middle of sex? He knows it does things to him. He knows Oikawa is weak to it. “I told you to _knot her_ ,” and so Oikawa does, with a desperate keening noise as he cums. 

Michi’s nails are on his back now and tearing long, red lines downward. She arches against him and the sweat against her skin helps them to slide against each other. She’s practically screaming as his knot swelled within her. She wants to cum so bad, her eyes are filled with desperate tears and her face is screwed up with effort. Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi quickly rubbing at her clit. “You next,” Iwaizumi tells her, and that’s it. That’s all it takes. Michi arches one last time and cums, spasming around Oikawa and his cock, his knot, and milking him. He can feel his dick pulsing deep in her, and he moans feebly as he collapses atop her. 

They stay like that for a long time. Oikawa pants and whimpers, his body quacking with aftershocks. His brain has melted out of his ears. He’s no longer a person, but just a bag of emotions and nerves. He does not think he will ever be able to scrape himself back together again. He’ll have to quit all of his jobs and just stay here, in the warm tangle of Michi and Iwaizumi’s arms. 

Iwaizumi scoots closer, wraps his arms around both of them and pulls them against him. Oikawa thrusts a little, because Michi is still clenching around his cock, but softer and slower. It drags more sensation out of him that almost borders on pain. “God,” Oikawa rasps. He feels as if he might really die and find out what his version of heaven is afterall. “ _God_ ,” he repeats with more feeling this time. “I’m going to die.” 

“Good way to go,” Michi says, the first coherent thing she has uttered since Oikawa stumbled upon them. It’ll be at least another ten minutes before his knot starts to go down and they can detach. Oikawa sighs against her neck and nuzzles it, settles in for the long haul. He stubbornly ignores the way his knee is screaming at him. It’s going to be even angrier than usual once he’s able to roll off Michi, and stare up at the ceiling. He’s going to have to take more painkillers, when normally a hot and cold press and rest makes it settle down a little at night. 

It was worth it, he thinks idly. 

“I just have to reheat dinner,” Iwaizumi murmurs against Oikawa’s shoulder. He has tucked his head down against his sweat slicked skin and his lips touch Tooru each time he utters a word. “Should I go start that?” 

“No,” Oikawa says, a little too quick. His day only just started to look a little brighter. He doesn’t want to let this go yet. “Stay for a little longer. At least until my knot goes down?” 

“Mmm,” Iwaizumi hums. He stays. Oikawa smiles and turns his head, nuzzles against the side of Iwaizumi’s face. 

“So good,” Oikawa tells him warmly. “My Iwa.” Oikawa turns and presses a smacking kiss to Michi’s mouth. He loves them. He loves them so much. 


End file.
